Algo de bonito no mundo
by Erquintom
Summary: Um coisa era sentida todos os dias, até que Remus se vê solto das amarras e depois de anos, toca a luz do Sol e da Lua.


Remus sempre acreditou que a vida era feita de mortes e batalhas. Uma guerra que sempre acabava o pegando de surpresa e o fazendo gritar. Uma dor que o mantinha preso dentro de seu próprio coração dito sombrio. Um pensamente que o fazia acreditar em monstros sangrentos. Até quando ele era novo demais para entender para o que estava lutando. Mesmo quando ainda era só uma criança tentando entender qual era o seu lugar em um mundo sem começo ou fim.

Uma guerra que em seu tamanho e desprezo muitas vezes se alastrava pelo horizonte da imensidão. O que o fazia acordar na mais penumbra das noites. O que o tirava daquele sono sem sentido. O que o prendia em um novo tipo de pesadelo. Um sonho sombrio que o mantinha acordado através de sua miragem incompreendida. Uma escuridão que o fazia esquecer de acender a luz para enxergar nas manhãs sem Sol.

Talvez em sua mais profunda memória, na mais nítida lembrança do Sol, ele pudesse encontrar um mero pensamente feliz. Algo que o fizesse sentir algo além da fraqueza que o impedisse de andar. Algo que pudesse mostrar uma força o puxando para cima e o encarando nos olhos, dizendo "bom sonhos". Mas ainda estava preso no escuro da vida, sendo forçado a sorrir com as amarras entre os dentes. Obrigando-se a alegria do peso das lágrimas escondidas por trás de sua cabeça.

Talvez conseguisse tocar nos últimos sentimentos de vida que pudesse encontrar. Nada que fosse real o suficiente para fazê-lo se agarrar a alguma esperança. Nada que fosse tão feliz quanto seu último desejo a luz do fogo das manhã. Nada tão bonito quanto as nuvens passando através do majestoso Sol pelas tardes de domingo. Agora, talvez no presente longínquo, ele já pudesse saber que não era tão pequeno quanto já havia sido. Não era tão sorridente quanto seus pais o haviam dito ser. Agora, o que o guardava era um pensamentl de incerteza. Um sentimento de dor. O que o mantinha aquecido era apenas o frio das noites de Lua Cheia.

Porque, afinal, agora, ele sabia que em todos as manhãs de domingo pessoas morriam. Sabia que mesmo com toda a alegria no mundo, ainda existiam pessoas tristes. Ele já podia entender que a dor não precisava ser sentida para ser real. Mesmo tão jovem, já sabia como as coisas poderiam ser assustadoras. Mas ainda não conseguia encontrar forças para implorar por ajuda. Estava sufocado nas suas próprias lágrimas. Sufocado no próprio céu que o aclamava por ódio.

Seus passos mudaram. Seus caminhos pareceram cair em um mar profundo. O que baseava a sua morada era apenas uma cabana no meio de uma floresta sem entrada para o mundo. O que representava a sociedade era apenas um olhar de ódio transmitido pelo que ele tinha sido obrigado a amar. O seu carinho era apenas o sangue que escorria pela sua testa todas as manhãs. Gritos. Algo que somente ele poderia ouvir. Um animal, algo que ele podia ver ao se olhar em qualquer espelho. Cama. Um pano estendido no chão de madeira. Seu corpo. Algo que se podia manter preso dentro de somente um armário. Janelas. Algo inexistente.

Remus atravessou suas mãos na pequena porção de raízes do porão onde estava caído. Parecia um pequeno brilho ultrapassando os seus olhos quando pensou em velas transmitindo calor para o seu rosto. Era seu aniversário se ele não tivesse esquecido de contar as entradas de seu pai nos últimos meses. Era difícil contar todos os dias quando se estava tão distanto do céu. Cada pequeno pedaço de tempo era como se fosse uma grande eternidade. Mas já fazia tanto tempo que ele nem sabia o que era uma eternidade.

Exprimiu aquele sonho falso para onde ele havia saído e caiu diante de seus próprios olhos. "11 anos." Pensou ele com a ansiedade que qualquer criança demonstraria em seu aniversário. "11 anos" Repetiu com o rosto quente das lágrimas que haviam caído da última noite que ele havia vindo. "Grande." Passou em sua cabeça. "Gigante." Caiu em seus pés. Uma pequena pontada de culpa aterrissou em sua mente e o encarou. Faltava ar para poder falar. Faltava vida para poder respirar.

Ele ouviu um barulho vindo do alto das escadas. "Porta." Pensou ele com os olhos para o chão. "Comida." Assim que pôde ver uma sombra andar entre os seus pés, sentiu algo o puxando para cima. Era uma mão grossa e peluda que ainda parecia ter sangue em algumas partes. "Criatura, hoje você faz 11 anos. Sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

Remus nunca havia ouvido seu pai falar de uma forma tão séria e sem que o ameaçasse logo depois. Teria sido uma surpresa se conseguisse olhar nos olhos dele e ver um reflexo de lágrimas. Se é que depois de todos aqueles anos o homem que o jogara contra a Lua ainda pudesse chorar de verdade. Mas, Remus, não olhou. Ele não conseguia olhar para o único humano que via em tantos anos de vida. E talvez fosse irónico para quem visse de fora, mas, de verdade, ele, naquele momento, não podia ver ninguém. Não podia dizer o que sentia a ninguém. Pois, ele mesmo, não sabia porque estava lá.

"Você não sabe, não é? Imaginava! Uma besta como você não merece o mínimo de conhecimento humano. Me siga." Falou ele com um olhar mais sério e raivoso.

Como um animal saindo de uma gaiola, o menino se movimentou com dor pelas grades que revestiam a sua miséria. Como se não fosse nada, passou pelo porão em pequenos passos. Se pudesse dizer algo, possivelmente perguntaria para o homem ao seu lado o que ele estava pensando em fazer com ele. Mas a única coisa que ele podia fazer era continuar o seguindo. Porque, afinal, ele ainda era o seu pai e, segundo o que ele havia dito, só queria a sua segurança.

Ele nunca entendeu muito bem como a vida funcionava. Talvez fosse sempre assim, talvez todos tivessem essa mesma dor que o fazia chorar. Mas ele não podia entender porque deveria ser assim. Não podia entender porque tinha que se passar por tudo aquilo para chegar até o mesmo fim. Afinal, depois de tudo, se pai poderia estar certo. Ele poderia ser o monstro por trás daquele rosto empoeirado. A aberração escondida de baixo da terra. Um menino procurando pela sua alma morta pela sua própria esperança. Segundo seus próprios pensamentos, se um dia pudesse sair do inferno e chegar ao paraíso esperado pelos anjos, conseguiria ver o que era realmente a verdade por trás da crueldade e ódio. Se é que existia algo por trás daquela cortina ensanguentada.

"Sua mãe está trancada no sótão de novo. Ele tentou te ver antes de você se for. Tudo é a sua culpa! Você destruiu nossa alegria! As nossas vidas! Você é o monstro! A aberração! Você não merece nada além da morte!" Gritou seu pai o empurrando da escada xom toda a força. Talvez se ele não estivesse acostumado com isso, teria revidado ou gritado, mas tudo que fez, foi se enrolar na sua concha para tentar se manter em segurança. Ele tentou chorar baixinho para não ter tanto medo, mas agora estava sendo chutado pelo seu próprio sangue.

Podia ouvir gritos vindos do alto do céu. Algo que com frequência sentia ser o canto dos anjos, mas que agora, mais parecia uma tristeza. Era a sua mãe. Realmente, não se permitiu pensar muito nesse palavra até sentir uma queimadura por todo o seu braço e costa. "Prata." Pensou ele. Antes que pudesse gritar, ouviu o som da voz de seu pai.

"Sabe, hoje crianças da sua idade vão para Hogwarts. Eu não posso permitir que um animal invada o território dos humanos e, sabendo que, Dumbledore não deixará que ei te retire da escola, eu irei retirá-lo totalmente da mundo, Criatura." Exclamou o pai em um desespero que ele não entendia de onde podia vir.

Antes que pudesse ouvir um flash saindo da varinha de seu e sentir tudo ao seu redor escurecer, fechou os olhos e sentiu o ar passar pelas suas narinas. Tudo parecia ser tão simples. Por alguns segundos, as coisas finalmente poderiam ter terminado como uma flecha atingindo o seu alvo. Tudo poderia ser uma escolha de paz sem nenhum tipo de dor. No entanto, a luz que ele tanto esperava, nunca iria chegar, porque uma nova cor tomou conta do quarto. E dessa vez, essa cor vinha da voz de um homem velho e barbudo.

"Expelliarmus!" Gritou o homem.

Com uma surpresa se espalhando no ar, Remus pôde ver seu pai se afastando subitamente do seu corpo fraco e frágil. Como um pedaço de carne, ele apenas se manteve encolhido onde ainda estava. Hoje, ele queria poder ter se levantado e fazer o qeu bem entendesse. Mas o que realmente se passava na sua cabeça, era algo bem mais complicado de ser entendido. Era tudo ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo se expandindo em bilhões de pedaços bem em sua frente.

O homem velho e seu pai conversaram por um tempo até Remus ver o estranho ajoelhado bem ao seu lado com um leve sorriso. Como uma coisa simples, ele estendeu um frasco de poção bem perto de sua boca, desse modo, fazendo com que o menino sentisse o cheiro fresco e gelado do líquido. Quase que imediatamente ele abriu a boca e deixou que fosse despejado aquela nova bebida. De repente, algo novo foi sentido em em seus lábios, algo que ele nunca havia experimentado antes. E pensou estar morrendo, mas o que fazia era apenas fechar os olhos e descançar por algumas horas. Até poder ter a chance de poder ver o mundo novamente. Um mundo que ainda não tinha visto fazia muito tempo.


End file.
